How we feel today
by cghtfr
Summary: QUERT  '..olhares conectados, mãos passando pelos fios platinados do mais velho..'


**[SONG] How we feel today.**

**Título:**How we feel today.  
><strong>Autora:<strong>Paula Palanch  
><strong>Ship:<strong>Bert/ Quinn  
><strong>POV:<strong>Terceira Pessoa.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong>The Used  
><strong>Censura:<strong>PG-13  
><strong>Gênero:<strong>Slash, songfic  
><strong>Status:<strong>terminada  
><strong>Beta - reader:<strong>Marcela Moraes  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Se eu tivesse os dois, eu nem perderia tempo escrevendo fic, eu seria dona de produtora U_U Não sãos meus e nem ganho nada com eles. ;; 

Meses fora o tempo que demorara para perceber algo mais naquele garoto loiro da sua sala. Poucas palavras foram trocadas, mas logo uma amizade verdadeira surgiu ali. Tardes e noites no MSN, manhãs no colégio; aquele maldito colégio que parecia mais uma grande tortura e agora começava a se tornar um lugar menos insuportável e bem mais agradável.

Fugiram da maldita aula de Educação Física e ficaram sentados no corredor vazio, apenas ouvindo a música que marcara todas as conversas no MSN. Juntos ali, sentados e sem mais ninguém, o mais velho deitara nas pernas do mais novo para ouvir melhor a letra da música que saía sussurrada se sua boca.

Wond'ring aloud – how we feel today. Last night sipped the sunset- my hand in his* hair. We our own saviours as we start both our hearts beating life into each other"  
>*[na: é her na original]_  
><em>_"Ponderando em voz alta Como nos sentimos hoje Ontem à noite bebericamos o pôr-do-sol Minhas mãos em seus cabelos Nós somos nossos próprios salvadores À medida que nossos corações Começam a pulsar vida um ao outro"_

Olhares conectados, uma mão passando pelos fios platinados do mais velho, a outra mantida em um carinho e os sentimentos saindo em cada palavra da música. O mais novo aproximou o rosto do outro, os olhos transbordando tudo o que estava sentindo por ele, e o encontro dos lábios ocorreu com um simples selinho, mas ainda assim agitando as borboletas no estômago de ambos. As mãos do mais velho foram parar nos longos cabelos do mais novo e o beijo aprofundou-se, o contato entre as línguas causando um arrepio que percorreu seus corpos, fazendo o resto do mundo desaparecer.

Outras músicas tocaram, mas nenhum dos dois percebeu isso. O longo beijo acabou com diversos selinhos e o mais velho levantou-se, ajudando o mais novo a fazer o mesmo. Dois segundos depois sentiu seus lábios sendo capturados mais uma vez, um carinho tenro em seu pescoço fazendo-o estremecer e as borboletas voltarem a se debater numa velocidade mais alta contra seu estômago. As batidas do coração estavam tão fortes que parecia que a qualquer momento faria explodir a caixa torácica. As mãos do mais velho foram para a cintura do de olhos claros, aproximando-os ainda mais, as mãos na barra da camiseta e adentrando a mesma, arrepios percorrendo os corpos.

Ficaram longos minutos somente curtindo um ao outro, e quando o ar acabou se separaram rapidamente e continuaram abraçados, o loiro afagando as costas do moreno, que insistia em morder seu pescoço levemente.

Minutos se passaram enquanto eles aproveitavam o silêncio daquele lugar, quando um barulho irritante os assustou; a aula que não suportavam havia acabado e eles sequer viram o tempo passar. Poder finalmente ir para casa após tantas aulas era a melhor coisa do mundo. Ambos se entreolharam, com os corpos juntos, um colocando a mão no bolso traseiro do outro e andando juntos para fora do colégio. Atraíram os olhares de seus amigos, que sorriram ao vê-los juntos, e partiram. 

Wond'ring aloud will the years treat us well As he* floats in the kitchen, I'm tasting the smell of toast as the butter runs Then she comes, spilling crumbs on the bed and I shake my head And it's only the giving that makes you what you are. Ponderando em voz alta.Irão os anos nos tratar bem Enquanto ele* flutua na cozinha Eu estou provando o cheiro. Da torrada enquanto a manteiga derrete Então ela vem, derramando migalhas pela cama.E eu sacudo minha cabeça E é apenas o dar Que faz de você, o que você é

Sorrindo, foram para a casa do mais velho, mãos entrelaçadas, sorrisos que demonstravam a felicidade do loiro e do de olhos azuis. Destinos entrelaçados que se encontraram, almas gêmeas unidas. O que começou com uma curiosidade e mostrou todo o verdadeiro amor.

**Fim.**


End file.
